Amnistía
by iEhye
Summary: -No, tú y yo jamás seremos iguales. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque yo soy como la voz en tu mente que tratas de reprimir. ¡LV/OC! UA, Darkfic. Ilvermorny-Hogwarts.
1. Y nada cambia aquí

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** La mayoría, la graaaan mayoría, de las cosas aquí relatadas pertenecen al increíble mundo de JK, lo demás es mío y no tan mío.

 **Advertencias:** Universo Alterno. Ilvermorny, Hogwarts, Clasificación M, OC, OCC, Darkfic. LV/OC? HG/? Y cosas más locas que te puedas imaginar.

La historia sobre Ilvermorny me encendió, estaba tan emocionada que mi cabeza no dejaba de imaginar escenarios, lugares, magia, magia y magiaaaaa (: Espero lo disfruten como yo lo hice al escribirlo, que si bien no es una maravilla de fic, espero que pueda ir tomando forma con su ayuda. Gracias o/.

P.d. Algunas canciones quizá aparezcan, citas de libros, libros. Pero todo lo que no sea mío tendrá un paréntesis.

"Adsdfgbksdf" Piensa.

"Asdnksdfjsfd" La voz.

* * *

 **Capitulo 1. Y nada cambia aquí, sigo de infeliz.**

Los gritos atravesaban las paredes embriagando todos los espacios de su mente, intoxicándola, "ya no más por favor" suplicó en silencio, trato de acurrucarse aún más debajo de su sabana como si esta pudiese protegerla de la pelea entre sus padres, que tarde o temprano la arrastraría a la tragedia. Anhelaba regresar a Ilvermorny y olvidarse de ellos, de ella; si cerraba los ojos casi podía imaginar como sus fosas nasales eran deleitadas por el olor a libros viejos de la biblioteca y si se esforzaba más casi podía sentir el pasto húmedo del bosque entre sus dedos mientras contemplaba la majestuosidad del castillo y el viento hacía revoltijos en su cabello. Extrañaba la magia, sus clases, y sobretodo, utilizar su varita; la calidez que sentía su corazón al sostenerla era indescriptible, cuando realizaba un hechizo y su magia se mantenía latente sin temor alguno era cosa de otro mundo. "Un mundo mágico" sonrió al pensar en eso.

Los recuerdos era lo que la mantenía cuerda, bueno, un poco cuerda. Para su gran desdicha era verano y no regresaría a la escuela hasta el próximo mes.

-¡ERES UNA MALDITA DESGRACIADA!

Y sonaron más fuertes los golpes, los gritos y las lágrimas. A eso se reducía su familia, debilidad. Debilidad por los vicios a los que su padre era endeble y la debilidad con la que su madre se dejaba someter. Su madre ya no era la misma, lo veía a diario en sus ojos; ya nunca sonreía. Algo se le había apagado, como si estuviera… hueca.

Freda lo odiaba, odiaba sentirse inútil, odiaba no poder hacer nada para defenderla ni para defenderse, cuantas veces no había fantaseado en enfrentarse a la mirada de desdén de su padre, maldiciéndolo con su varita mientras se retorcía en el suelo suplicando piedad, y sólo para que sintiera al menos una pequeña parte del dolor con el que su madre era ultrajada constantemente. Pero físicamente no era nada contra él.

"¡Tortúralo, vamos, hazlo! Véngate de todo lo que nos ha hecho, tan sólo es un simple hechizo y tú sabes cuál es, ya lo dominas" Le susurraba esa voz, que siempre estaba ahí, tratando de hacerla caer.

"No, no pienses en eso. Suprime, suprime, SUPRIME" Salió de su cama de forma desesperada, buscando entre los cajones de su escritorio una de las hojas de bisturí que escondía, se sentó agarrando con un brazo sus rodillas mientras que con el otro se hacía un corte en la rodilla derecha, seguía repitiendo en su mente "Suprime, suprime, suprime, va a parar" como un cántico. Tratando de suprimir sus oscuros pensamientos. Esa lucha constante entre la dualidad que vivía dentro de ella era una carga muy pesada, por un momento se pregunto si…

Imaginar ya no fue suficiente, empezó a cantar.

 _"Ilvermorny, Ilvermorny, enséñame como agitar mi varita, enséñame a remover mi caldero,_

 _Ilvermorny, Ilvermorny rellena mi mente neófita de encantos y hiervas,_

 _Ilvermorny, Ilvermorny, acógeme en tu lecho de piedra y barro, porque seguro tu hechizo es real,_

 _Ilvermorny, Ilvermorny, aunque seamos de colores y naciones diferentes, enséñanos magia por favor."_

En algún momento después de terminar la canción, se desmayó.

* * *

Unos golpes en la puerta despertaron a Freda, se levantó desorientada. Recordó lo de anoche y como pudo abrió, la criada le sonrió en la puerta. Ella sólo enarcó una ceja.

-Señorita Freda, su Madre le llama al desayunador.

-Gracias, Lucia. Enseguida bajo.

Cojeó un poco hasta llegar al baño y revisó su corte, no era nada que no tuviera arreglo, se desinfecto la herida que ya tenía un feo color amarillento, cosa de niños se dijo, agarró el ungüento que escondía en un tarro amarillo detrás del inodoro y empezó a aplicarse por toda la rodilla, ardía como el infierno, "bendito dolor distractor". Y de la nada sólo quedaba una ligera cicatriz que se sumaba a las otras.

Entró a la ducha, se cambió y empezó a hacer el ritual de cada mañana, de cada mañana con sabor a bilis, como pudo se puso unos Jeans y una playera de los Rollings Stones vieja, un poco de maquillaje, poniendo mayor atención en los ojos y se amarró en una coleta alta su larga cabellera ondulada. Se quedo un rato viendo su reflejo. Era una chica guapa, se dijo; cejas gruesas, labios gruesos, largas pestañas sin exagerar, su cuerpo estaba bien formado. Era latina después de todo, y en ocasiones el delator color moreno-claro de su piel era un problema racial, pero igual; era guapa. "No deberías de ser tu la de las cicatrices y heridas" Trató de ignorar a la voz, pero Freda sabía que en eso tenía razón.

Bajo las escaleras, cruzó los pasillos, le bufó al escudo de armas de su familia en la sala y entró a la cocina. Su madre ya estaba sentada desayunado cereal, Freda evadió su mirada y se fue a sentar, agarró un plato de huevos y empezó a comer ignorando a su madre. Tenía la mejilla inflamada y el ojo izquierdo morado.

Cuando iba por acabar su plato entró el bastardo, tenía una sonrisa idiota. Como si nada hubiese pasado.

-¿Cómo están mis dos mujercitas favoritas?- Era un hombre alto y grande, de aspecto desgarbado y regordete, un sangre pura español, pero sobretodo (¡Ay, querido universo que eres justo con la basura!); un Squib. Lástima de cuna, siendo rebajado a una especie de muggle más.

"Maldito hipócrita" "Tú podrías acabar con esto…" "Silencio" .

-Q-querido, ¿Vas a desayunar?

-No amor, tengo cirugía en una hora y tengo visitar piso primero.

Se acercó a su madre y le dio un beso en sus labios resecos, quizá era una forma mórbida de recordarle su lugar. ¿La amaba? ¿La amó alguna vez? ¿Esa era su forma de demostrar su amor? Porque la madre de Freda era hermosa, era como un sol de domingo desde las tres, brillante y cálida. O eso solía ser, lo que quedaba era una copia cansada y rota. Y si no la amaba, ¿por qué no la dejaba ir?

El comedor quedó en silencio después de que su padre se retiró, Freda veía la pared enfrente de ella, esperando.

-Tuvo una semana difícil, tú sabes.

-¿Por eso rompió tu varita?

Veía como las lágrimas de su madre salían de sus ojos ámbar, siempre silenciosas.

-Sabes lo que ocurre con tu padre, esta frustrado por…por…

-¿Por ser un Muggle?- Preguntó con sorna.

-¡Cállate niña idiota! ¡Tu padre nunca será como un sucio muggle!

-Lo que digas, me largo.

Corrió a su habitación por unos tenis, su corazón se oprimía en su pecho; su Madre lloraba ya de lleno. Y eso la enfadaba, porque sabía que a pesar de todo las cosas seguirían iguales. "Y nada cambia aquí, sigo de infeliz…"*

Salió azotando la puerta de la cochera una vez que hubo terminado de agarrar su mochila y el casco de su habitación, y salió a toda velocidad en su Honda CBR.

(...)


	2. Fatalismo, un desastre tras otro

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** La mayoría, la graaaan mayoría, de las cosas aquí relatadas pertenecen al increíble mundo de JK, lo demás es mío y no tan mío.

 **Advertencias:** Universo Alterno. Ilvermorny, Hogwarts, Clasificación M, OC, OCC, Darkfic. LV/OC? HG/? Y cosas más locas que te puedas imaginar.

La historia sobre Ilvermorny me encendió, estaba tan emocionada que mi cabeza no dejaba de imaginar escenarios, lugares, magia, magia y magiaaaaa (: Espero lo disfruten como yo lo hice al escribirlo, que si bien no es una maravilla de fic, espero que pueda ir tomando forma con su ayuda. Gracias o/.

P.d. Algunas canciones quizá aparezcan, citas de libros, libros. Pero todo lo que no sea mío tendrá un paréntesis.

 **Por cierto recomiendo leer Ia historia que JK subió de Ilvermorny en Pottermore, ¡es increíble!**

"Adsdfgbksdf" Piensa.

"Asdnksdfjsfd" La voz.

* * *

 _Por mí se llega a la ciudad del llanto;_

 _Por mí a los reinos de eterna pena,_

 _Y a los que sufren inmortal quebranto._

 _Dictó mi autor su fallo justiciero,_

 _Y me creó con su poder divino,_

 _Su supremo saber y amor primero._

 _Y como no hay en mi ni fe ni mudanza,_

 _Nada fue antes que yo, sino lo eterno…_

 _Renunciad para siempre a la esperanza._

 _-Canto tercero. La Divina Comedia, Dante. A._

* * *

 **Capítulo 2. Fatalismo, un desastre tras otro.**

El viento rompía su fuerza contra el casco, a pesar que disfrutaba de la libertad que le otorgaba andar en moto por la bahía, tenía que llegar al puerto antes de que el tren marino se fuera, se detuvo enfrente de un bar que estaba a unas calles de donde se encontraba la estación de barcos abandonada. Abandonada, al menos para los Muggles, pobre chica ilusa; más tarde se daría cuenta que los muggles no eran ignorantes del todo. Dejó la moto afuera y entró al bar, buscó al dueño con la mirada y le hizo una seña para que salieran.

-¿De nuevo a Harvard en barco?- Preguntó el hombre.

-Si, de eso te quería hablar. No estoy segura de regresar en Septiembre, pero por cualquier cosa todo viene en el sobre. Sólo sigue las indicaciones de ahí y yo me encargaré de que recibas tu dinero. Ahora escucha atentamente; cuida a mi bebé con tu vida por favor.

Freda hizo un puchero y desmontó la gran mochila de viaje de la moto. El hombre pareció sorprendido de que aquella pequeña mujer pudiese cargar la mochila y sobretodo ¡¿cómo diantres pudo haberla atorado en la moto?! Igual era una chica rara y mientras le pagará, lo que hiciera le valía un soberano cacahuate, él sólo cuidaba la moto por unos meses. Pero bien pensado ¿quién rayos tomaba su transporte en un puerto abandonado? Sobretodo si se trataba de ir a Harvard y caray ¡la forma en la que vestía esa chica! Iba con un extraña levita que parecía ser un uniforme azul y rojo. Estaba en definitiva más loca que una cabra.

-Bien, aquí tienes.

Le entregó el sobre con la llave de la moto y se dispuso a andar al puerto. Volvió a los lados para ver que nadie la veía y hecho a correr. La levita ondeaba a sus costados, este año la calles estaban distintas, una cuadra antes de llegar a la estación observó que había muchos sujetos vestidos de negro armados que se la quedaron viendo feo mientras pasaba a su lado, _"Seguro son de la DiEA_ " también habían algunas camionetas blindadas esperando por cualquier movimiento, supuso que era algún retén de drogas o algo parecido. Pero aun así algo le olía mal aquí, nunca había habido muggles tan cerca de la estación Marriot.

Ya llegando a la entrada, paró para recobrar el aliento, por lo demás habían autos aparcados enfrente como todos los años, desde convertibles a simples austeros, ¡qué carajo! Hasta un caballo estaba amarrado a un poste. Lo del caballo la extraño más que las camionetas blindadas…

Freda se rió entre dientes, risa que murió al ver como un grupo de rubias pasaba a su lado riéndose.

-¡Estorbas, mexicanita!- le gritó Stacey mientras la otras se burlaban más.

Resopló y siguió caminando, el peso de su de su gran mochila le ganó, tropezándose, oró servilmente porque las rubias descerebradas no hubieran visto nada; sin embrago ya podía oír sus risas chillonas y sus burlas hirientes. Se levantó con la dignidad de un Rey, sacudiéndose el polvo. Lección de filosofía uno: No critiques, no condenes, ni te quejes, o abrirías la puerta al Fatalismo, un desastre tras otro.

" _Putas snobs, y no, no les haré daño_ " "Yo no dije nada" _"…"_

Entró a la estación, era amplia y en realidad no era un puerto para barcos. Era más parecido a una estación de trenes, sólo que estos trenes eran marinos. Y sólo eran ocupados por magos. Buscó en la pizarra de salidas que irónicamente era la única, el letrero rezaba "Anden número 7 al colegio Ilvermorny de Magia y Hechicería, en Massachusetts. La estación estaba llena de estudiantes de Ilvermorny de todos los años y los únicos padres que parecían no quererse ir, eran de los niños de nuevo ingreso. Logró llegar a tiempo al anden 7, nunca se cansaba de ver ese hermoso tren que la llevaría a casa. Al fin.

No era para más, los rieles estaban sobre el agua, flotando, al igual que el tren…

…Todo paso demasiado rápido, ocurrió mientras daba un paso adentro del tren, apenas y lo tocó cuando el infierno se desató…

Una explosión voló el vagón y Freda se vio despedida hacía atrás, junto con las viseras y trozos de los habían sido sus compañeros, quedó boca abajo siendo aplastada por su propia mochila y mientras trataba de incorporarse la cabeza de Stacey, la rubia idiota, llegó rodando hasta su mano izquierda. Los ojos sin vida de Stacey la petrificaron por completo.

-¡FUEGO! ¡QUÉ NO HAYA PIEDAD CON LOS HIJOS DE LUCIFER!- Eran muchos hombres, estaban armados hasta los dientes, los balazos empezaron a derrumbar a estudiantes y a padres tras su paso, era una masacre indescriptible. Los gritos de los niños eran la peor parte.

Estando aplastada Freda por su mochila, no podía levantar tanto la mirada, pero si veía el suelo; la cabeza de Stacey seguía ahí y las baldosas blancas de la estación eran salpicadas por un liquido viscoso color carmesí. La sangre dejaba un camino hipnótico a su paso. Todo se volvía rojo.

"¡Al diablo con el estatuto del secreto y a la mierda con los muggles!" Freda rodó a su costado poniendo como escudo su mochila y sacó la varita que había encontrado un día en una de sus excursiones por el bosque. Ella le llamaba graciosamente la varita de reserva, ya que la suya era custodiada en Ilvermorny. La ley Rapport era una estupidez y ahora muchas vidas pagaban los errores ajenos. Dio gracias a sus ancestros por la varita en sus manos, que si en un principio le pareció extraño verla enterrada entre matorrales y raíces de arboles; en esos momentos dicha varita salivaría su vida.

Pero por ahora era hora de poner en práctica todo lo que había aprendido de las Ciencias Ocultas.

-¡Quastoris proximus! ¡Obtexo! ¡Bombardus!

Era increíble…su propia magia, el poder de utilizarla sin reservas; invadiendo cada uno de sus sentidos, poniéndola alerta. Se deslizaba como si lamiera cada parte de ella y por primera vez ya no se sentía incompleta. Ella y esa parte que siempre ignoraba fueron una, la voz era ella y ella era la voz.

Los Muggles habían creado este río de sangre, ahora les tocaba ser los donantes principales. Siguió lanzando maldiciones a diestra y siniestra, era un espectáculo que te ponía los pelos de punta, los lastimaba severamente y los dejaba desangrándose sin piedad; al verla pelear y resistir muchos de sus compañeros la secundaron, claro todos ellos eran de séptimo con sus respectivas varitas. Primero salieron de su escondite los Wampus, Thunderbird y los Pukwide, le siguieron los Horned Serpent con más cautela.

Era inverosímil, una utopía, En ese momento no había un estatus de sangre, no había racismo, todos eran Ilvermorny, peleando por los suyos, defendiendo su mundo. Cualquier observador de la batalla pudo haber tenido la piel de gallina y se pudo haber contagiado del espíritu de supervivencia. Lamentablemente no eran suficientes magos, los sujetos armados eran más y muchos de los compañeros de Freda fueron cayendo uno a uno.

-¡Mátenlos a todos, que no quede ninguno vivo! ¡No dejen que se defiendan! ¡MUERAN DEMONIOS!

El cabecilla le disparó directamente a Freda, la bala rozó su mejilla, y se volvió una bala perdida buscando un verdugo para su malicia. Las palabras salieron solas, siempre habían estado ahí, como una vieja amiga esperando a que salieras a jugar…

-¡Avada Kedavra!

La maldición asesina salió de su varita, potente, para ir a impactar en el rostro enmascarado del Muggle. Los gritos de los muggles tronaron en sorpresa y molestia, eran más agresivos. Pero Freda seguía con la mano levantada, no terminaba de creérselo, sus ojos estaban desorbitados y el mundo se había detenido. Había asesinado a alguien. Había asesinado a alguien. Habíaasesinadoaalguien. Había…

Se obligó a regresar a la realidad, ya sólo quedaban diez de sus compañeros, y seguían peleando. La estación era un festín de sangre y cuerpos calcinados, un tosco aroma a muerte impregnaba el ambiente.

Los aurores del MACUSA llegaron, pero era tarde ya. Aquella masacre que pasaría a la historia como el inicio de una guerra entre el mundo mágico y el muggle, había cobrado sus primeras víctimas. Desde ese momento el colegio Ilvermorny cerraría sus puertas para siempre.

* * *

Al otro lado del continente, tres adolescentes se preparaban para abordar el tren a Hogwarts en la plataforma 9 y 3/4. Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban expectantes con lo que sucedería este año en Hogwarts. Molly Weasley había dejado caer una bomba sin explotar, dejando a los gemelos inquietos. Después de todo, era el cuarto año para el trío de oro de Gryffindor, grandes cosas se avecinaban ¿Qué tan malo podía ser?

(:


End file.
